Truth or Dare
by COM123
Summary: Synopsis: Oscar, Hedgehog,Pajamas and Max Play Truth Or Dare In The Night. A Summer Camp Island Fanfiction my First upload I don't have any affiliation to Cartoon Network Or Summer Camp Island This Was Made Just For Fun also I'm not Very Good at English Since Its Not my Native language so there maybe Spelling mistakes other than that Enjoy.


Truth or dare

Hedgehog and Oscar are Having a sleepover at Oscar's cabin it was late at night and many others Campers Have fallen Asleep and both of them are still talking while trying to get to sleep it had been a week since they'd first arrive on the island Oscar was still getting used to All the weirdness in the island to help Him ease a bit Hedgehog decides to have a Normal Sleep over Because the last one was not what Oscar had expected

"Thanks for doing this Hedgehog." Oscar said thanking his friend.

"Yeah of course You're my Best Friend." Hedgehog Said Softly as she could.

"aww That's So Sweet." Pajamas Said to both.

"Pajamas You Promised." Oscar said to his pajamas.

"I forgot." Pajamas Sorely Responded.

"Oh Oscar." Hedgehog said while chuckling.

"hey Oscar, how about we play a game." Pajamas said excitingly.

"Sure, I Guess We Can Play one more game before bed, Oscar?" Hedgehog said them both.

"Well… Okay." Oscar said to Looking at Pajamas.

"Hooray." Pajamas Cheered.

"Hey, You two Playing a game." A Mysterious voice asked.

Oscar And Hedgehog turned around and Saw Max outside opening the window.

"Max What are you Doing here!" Oscar And Hedgehog asked At The same time

They both blushed before Oscar turned to Max Before asking, "Its Late why are you up"

"meh Couldn't Sleep I Thought I'd Go for A Night Walk." Max Answered.

"Oh." Oscar Said Still trying to keep His eyes away from Hedgehog.

"Were Gonna Play a game wanna join us?" Pajama Asked Max.

"sure, I'm not doing anything right now, what are we playing?" Max asked Pajamas.

"umm I don't know." Pajamas answered.

" Oscar, Hedgehog any ideas?" Max asked.

"I don't know." Oscar Said to everyone.

"Me too any ideas?" Hedgehog asked to no one in particular

"How about we play Truth or dare." Max suggested.

"What's That?" everybody Asked Max

"it's a game I used to play with some of my school friends." Max answered.

"How do you play?" Pajamas asked.

"well you Asked someone to do something and they must do it and if they refuse you can ask them any question and they answer Truthfully." Max explained

"okay well I want you to dance a silly dance." Pajamas said to max

"ok." Max Said Getting up.

Max danced the silliest dance he can think of everyone laughed Softly.

"ok-ok My turn." Max Said

"Hedgehog I dare you to pluck a piece of hair from one of the monsters." Max said looking at Hedgehog

Everyone Snuck out and saw Melvin The Short Orange Monster Sleeping Hedgehog snuck to him and plucked a piece of his hair And Whispered, "Sorry Melvin." They all returned to Oscar's Room After that.

"Alright Hedgehog Your Turn" Max Said Sitting down.

"Oscar, I want you to jump from the roof to the moon." Hedgehog said while pointing at the roof

Oscar merely stayed silent and Got up he climbed to the roof and the moon asked "What are you doing Oscar."

"I'm going to jump to you from here moon!" He said.

Without saying another word, he jumped.

The moon quickly catches him and said "gotcha."

"aww I could have made it." Oscar said Disappointingly.

"Well You Are on me now so Technically you did do it" The Moon Said.

"Thanks Moon." Oscar said as the moon dropped him Next to the others.

"No Problem Oscar." The moon Said and Returned back to the sky.

They all Went back inside as they all sat down Max Said, "okay Oscar your turn"

"okay Max I want you to balance on a ball with your nose." Oscar said to Max.

"okay" Max said Grabbing a Basketball on the edge of the room.

Max Put the Basketball on the floor and balanced his nose he did it for a minute before he fell.

"okay I'm next" max said getting up from the fall.

"Oscar." Max said while approaching Oscar.

"Yeah?" Oscar said Nervously.

"I Dare you to Kiss Hedgehog on the lips." Max Whispered in Oscars Ear.

Oscar Immediately began Blushing out of control at the thought of this as he tried to keep his face away from Hedgehog to make sure she doesn't see his face.

"w-w-what you mean k-kiss her." Oscar Whispered at Max.

"well If you refuse then you have to do truth." Max Said.

"ok I'll do that." Oscar said Loudly.

"Do what?" Hedgehog Said turned to Oscar.

"The Dare I Asked Him to." Max Answered.

"What's the Dare?" Hedgehog asked.

"Well To late to back out go on tell her." Max Whispered.

"W-well y-you -s-see I Have to k-k-k-i-i-s-s-s-s-s you." Oscar Admitted to Hedgehog.

Hedgehog immediately Blushed Along with Oscar Who was already Burning that maybe Smoke Could Be Seen Rising from his head, Hedgehog was also Starting to burn, and her face was already beet red, Max Just sat there and Pajamas Was Just Smiling.

"s-so w-w-were d-doing t-t-this." Oscar said Grabbing Hedgehog's Hand

"I-I-I guess so." Hedgehog said embarrassingly.

Max and Pajamas Waited in anticipation as Hedgehog and Oscar looked at each other while holding hands both were clearly embarrassed as Both of them approached each other and Oscar made the first move they held the kiss for a minute before separating.

"So?" Oscar asked Hedgehog Still Blushing.

"So?" Hedgehog asked Oscar as well.

"I should have brought a camera." a voice spoke from the window.

Everyone turned and saw Betsy looking through the open window.

"ahh! Betsy what are you doing here and how long have you been watching?" Hedgehog asked in shock.

"Long enough." Betsy said while giggling.

"Don't worry I won't tell." She said finishing her laugh

"it's getting late you all should go to bed." Betsy finished and left the cabin window.

"aww." Pajamas said disappointingly.

"I know Pajamas but it's getting late ...yawn, I'm going to bed, night." Max said Standing up to leave.

"oh, and Oscar, Hedgehog Don't worry Your Secrets safe with me." Max said leaving from the window.

Oscar and Hedgehog got back to their sleeping bag both Couldn't get rid of their Blushes they Didn't Want to say anything to not make the scene anymore awkward They Both Fell asleep, and Woke Up the Next morning

"Morning Oscar." Hedgehog said Waking Oscar.

"…yawn Morning Hedgehog." Oscar Responded.

Both were still embarrassed from yesterday, but they decided not to mention it after getting dressed they headed to the mess hall They got in line, but both didn't want to show their Still beet red Faces to everyone, so they tilted their heads down.

"Psst Oscar, Hedgehog." Betsy whispered to them from Behind the counter.

Oscar and Hedgehog lifted their heads and saw Betsy at first, they were nervous that Betsy would tell people about the Game last night.

"Don't worry you two I kept my promise." She Whispered to them and handed them their food.

Oscar and Hedgehog Sat Down but Still they were uneasy about this Situation the only one who knew about this were Them, Max, Betsy and Pajamas they can trust Max and Pajamas but Betsy Not so sure as they Thought about this somebody grabbed both Oscar and Hedgehog's Shoulder.

"ahh!" Hedgehog and Oscar Screamed At the same time.

"relax you two it's just me." Max said to them.

"oh." Oscar and Hedgehog said Together.

They both Blushed until Oscar looked away.

"man, you two haven't gotten over last night did you." Max said taking a seat across them.

Hedgehog and Oscar stayed Silent at Max.

"ill take the silence as no." Max said taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"oh, and in case you're wondering no I didn't tell anyone, don't know about Betsy though." Max continue while eating the rest of his breakfast.

"No Betsy Didn't tell anyone." Hedgehog said to Max.

"how do you know?" Max asked.

"well she is the nicest one of the Three witches and if Susie or Alice found out they would have Paraded or even Hex us." Oscar answered.

"Good point." Max Responded finishing his food.

"Yeah I guess we don't have to worry about her for now at least." Hedgehog said to the others

"alright how about Pajamas he could tell people." Max said reminding Oscar

"don't worry he didn't remember, somehow he forgot." Oscar Responded to max taking a sip of his glass of water.

"well that's Pajamas for you" Hedgehog said to everyone.

They all laughed as Max finished his milk and stood up.

"well I'm going, have fun today guys." Max Said as he left the mess hall.

"yeah he's Right Lets just have a fun day today." Hedgehog said to Oscar.

Oscar merely Stood up and offered his hand to Hedgehog Saying, "Shall we." while trying to hold a giggle.

"We Shall." Hedgehog said to Oscar while giggling.

They both couldn't help but laugh as they left the mess hall they decided to just have fun like any other day They are still Best Friends After All, So They Decided to spend the day As Friends and not thinking to much on last night's Event.

The End


End file.
